musicfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Kaito
Destroyed Jeane "DJ" Kaito (Simon Bohnsack, *02.08.1997Birthdate) is a German YouTuber and musician from Hannover. He's best know for his RST songs - songs without any scence - and the songs 6. October (Tag der Nationen)6. October Music Video on YouTube and STOP RAMSTEIN with the music project WAMP and Paula P'Cay for the campaign with the same name.#StoppRamstein: Protesttermine rücken näher – Weitere Informationen der Organisatoren from 2016/05/30 History In 2012 the first Mixtape was released online. In 2015 he gave the first concerts and is since than a member of the Mahnwache Hannover, a Vigils for Peace. In a Interview he said that he distance himself from the extreme right, anti-Semitists and conspiracy theorists in the movement.Die Röhrenshow Folge 1 / Late Night Show mit Larwan Entertainment ( Zu Gast DJ Kaito ) from 13.12.2016 In 2016 he goes on the fist music tour calles Mahnwachen Tour in North Germany.Live History on BackstagePro In 2017 he was again on tour in Germany. The STOPP RAMSTEIN Tour 2017 started on 9th January 2017 in Hannover and ended on 19th June 2017 in Hannover. DJ Kaito: STOPP RAMSTEIN TOUR 2017 (German) A TV Spot for the Tour was aired in December 2016 on the German TV station Tele5. In January 2016 he puplished Die Redlichen -Satirische Fundamentalisten. In October 2017 he released the Album #LightningQuader which is today his most sold album. In 2018 he was part of the 4. Bundesweite Mahnwache in Berlin. Later he recorded a Livealbum in Hamburg which released on 1st December 2018. In early 2018 he outed himself as Pansexual. Vier Sterne Deluxe Vier Sterne Deluxe (short: VSDeluxe or VSD) is a music project from Simon. Together with A.G., that names today Captain Germany, Si-To MC, DJ Sheldon (2011-2015) and DJ Moesql (2012-2014), he releases two albums and two EPs. The name is a dependence on the German Hip-Hop Band Fünf Sterne Deluxe. In the end of 2017 the musicians Sintakk, Boozer, and Tybalt joint the project. Diskografie Solo Mixtapes * 2012: DJ Kaito Nr.1 '' * 2013: ''DJ Kaito Nr.2 '' * 2013: ''DJ Kaito Nr.3 '' * 2013: ''Das Vermächniss der RST '' Albums * 2015: ''Best of DJK '' * 2015: ''Last Step * 2017: Last Step (Version 2) * 2017: #LightningQuader * 2018: Back to the Past Acapella (2012-2016) * 2018: LIVE in Hamburg * 2019: Signal kommt EPs * 2012: 6. October EP (1.0) * 2013: Kaito goes acapella EP '' * 2013: ''Hoffnungslos EP '' * 2013: ''TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab EP '' * 2015: ''All 4 One EP '' * 2015: ''6. October (2.0) EP '' * 2015: ''Dont wanna be a Quader EP '' * 2016: ''DISS '' * 2017: ''Unbequem Fernsehen EP Singles * 2012: 6. October * 2012: Ganxtaville Pt.4 * 2015: Don't wanna be a Quader * 2017: Unbequem Fernsehen * 2017: Auf der Flucht * 2017: #LightningQuader * 2018: Siwato * 2018: Y(ou) T(ube) What you've done (where are these) with Vier Sterne Deluxe Albums * 2013: Und dein Herz schlägt schneller * 2015: Owns EPs * 2012: Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP * 2014: Unbequem Fernsehen as feature Artist * YES NO (2015) (xderBabo feat. DJ Kaito) * Stop Ramstein (2016) (WAMP feat. Paula P'Cay & DJ Kaito) * Back aus Miami(2016) (diehlenbrothers feat. DJ Kaito) Weblinks * Website * Website Vier Sterne Deluxe * Old Website * DJ Kaito on German YouTubeWiki * DJ Kaito on Last.FM * Vier Sterne Deluxe on Last.FM * DJ Kaito on Discogs * Vier Sterne Deluxe on Discogs * YouTube Chanal References de:DJ Kaito Category:German musician Category:German rappers Category:1997 births Category:Vier Sterne Deluxe Records artists